Already Over
by StarrySea
Summary: "But we were..." He falters and takes my head in his hands. "We're a family." I shake my head and get lost in that sea of blue one last time. "It's already over," I whisper. ::One-shot.:: Thuke. T cuz I'm paranoid.


***disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I don't _want _to own it and neither should you***

**THALIA'S POV**

I run.

The heavy drops of water fall out of the black black sky. My hair is soaked and plastered to my face. My feet pound the pavement and I look toward the hill at the end of the road.  
Annabeth grabs my hand and looks up at me. She is panting as she runs, her little chest heaves trying to get enough oxygen.

I just want to carry her.

I want to carry her away to a better place where we could be a family that wasn't on the run. A place where monsters didn't attack and where a seven year old could be...seven.

"It's only a little farther!" Grover yells. He holds his shoes in his hand and there's a look of terror in his eyes.

I look behind us. Hellhounds, a dozen of them at least, with the Furies circling above. Howling and shrieking drowns out the storm.  
Monstrous calls for blood. My blood.

Luke is looking back at them, too. "We aren't going to make it." He says.

I nod, with every second, they gain and by the time we even come close to that hill we will be overwhelmed.

"Grover, go!" I push Annabeth forward between he and Luke. "Get over the property line, I'll hold them off!"

"Are you insane?" Luke yells. "You'll be killed!"

"Just go!" I kiss him, because whether he knows it or not this could be goodbye. "If you don't go now, we'll all die for sure."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Come on, they're getting closer!" Grover chides.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screams. It's a horrible heartbreaking sound. "Thalia!"

I turn away and pretend not to hear them, even though tears are streaming down my face and my eyes are burning. I stare into the gloom. I count silently. One. Two.

"Help me with Annabeth!" Grover yells, trying to uproot the seven-year-old.

Three.

That finally gets Luke's attention. He picks up Annabeth and they continue to run. No doubt she's pummelling him, trying to get free.

Four.

Thunder booms with an unseen strike of lightning.

Five.

The Furies are right overhead now. I pull the mace canister spear out of my pocket and brace myself. But the whip that is flicked down from above is on fire. It wraps around my neck and burns my skin. I cry out as it is pulled away but comes down and finds its mark again and the other two join it until my skin is marred and burned. Red spots dance across my vision as I try to stay stable and fend off the hellhounds at ground level.  
It seems there is no end to them.  
I sweep my spear in another arc of destruction but one beasts claws tear across my chest.

I scream and try to stay on my feet but my knees are too weak.

And so I fall.

The monsters retreat, clearly victorious. They probably return to Hades and await me, to torture me after I die here. Water isn't tap dancing on my skin anymore and the sky is light again. The storm must be over. My hands are red with my own blood and I start slipping.

I hear a voice.

"Thalia! Thalia!" He's calling my name.

Luke.

Suddenly he's beside me. He struggles to scoop me into his arms and I can hear him crying.  
"Don't leave me! Stay with me, Thalia!"

"Luke," I mutter. I reach up and touch the tears on his cheeks.

We reach the top of the hill and he lays me on the ground. He takes that canteen of nectar out of his pack and starts pouring it over my wounds.

It doesn't even phase the pain, because I've made up my mind and I'm already gone.

"You can't die. You can't leave me." He insists.

"Luke, I don't want to live like this."

"But we were..." He falters and takes my head in his hands. "We're a family."

I shake my head and get lost in a sea of blue one last time. "It's already over," I whisper.

**a/n: to avoid being yelled at in reviews: I know that she fought off the monsters on Half-Blood hill, but to add to the drama factor I made it in the road instead.**

**Thanks so much for actually reading this! You're awesome!**

**I saw some story's a/n, they were talking about ridding the pjo archive of all the junk in it. I was good with it until I saw that Thuke was on the list of "junk in the archive". That just made me mad… Thuke is one of the most awesome tragic sweetest pairings out there! so, yeah I wrote a Thuke one shot. (take that) :)**

***steps down from the soap box* thank you for indulging me,**

**I hope this merits a review, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**~StarrySea**


End file.
